Long-haul aircraft flights regularly fly non-stop to destinations 12-18 hours or more away from the origination point. At present, aircraft cabins provide various forms of reclining seats so that passengers are able to attain comfortable resting positions. Seat backs that simply recline by hinging back consume considerable space in the passenger cabin. Space in a passenger cabin is a limited resource in any craft, and is a particularly critical resource in a passenger aircraft due to fuel costs and price competition among airlines. A typical passenger desires both a low cost in flying and a comfortable experience.
The cost and complexity of a passenger seat is also a concern for aircraft operators because the expenses of purchasing, installing, and maintaining each piece of equipment on an aircraft affect the economic success of each operator. Passenger seats are needed that operate conveniently and cost efficiently. For example, where a seat has several adjustable components, several powered actuators might be dedicated to the components and each actuator would represent an expense in the purchase and maintenance of the seat.
Accordingly, there is a need for a passenger seat having a single actuator adjustment mechanism.